


Tell Me!

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: Written for the TS Concrit challenge for the prompt "communication without dialogue". Jim and Blair find themselves in a tight spot.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: TSCC 12: Communication Without Dialogue





	Tell Me!

Jim walked through a long, narrow hall, where at the end there were steps that led down into the dark. His steps faltered and he stumbled down. Catching himself from falling he jerked awake.

He assumed he was lying on his bed, but something was wrong with his arms, he couldn't move. There was a snuffling noise nearby. Blinding nausea was overpowering his senses. Yet, despite the agony Jim was pretty sure he needed to understand what was happening. And fast.

Then someone kicked him into his shin. Jim grunted and finally fully gaining consciousness he noticed that he was gagged and bound to a chair. Blair sat opposite him and was glaring wildly. He was gagged too with a big piece of clothes that was held in place with another cloth tied around his head. He looked ridiculous and pissed.

Jim squinted around the abandoned warehouse. Blair tried to say something, but Jim shrugged his shoulders to show he had no clue what Blair wanted to tell him. Blair sighed and rolled his eyes.

Jim was assessing their situation. 

They had been on a stakeout. They had argued about going into the abandoned warehouse without backup. Jim had been confident nobody would be able to trap them, since Jim would sense anybody approaching from a mile away. That had been wrong, he guessed.

Blair had a bleeding cut over his right eye. Jim stared at it concerned and Blair huffed.

Instead he made wild gestures with his hands and rolled his eyes to make Jim pay attention to the wall to their left. Jim didn't get what Blair wanted, but when he bowed down and pointed at his own ear, Jim began to listen to their surroundings. 

Nothing, no humans breathing or even talking. Blair widened his eyes in question and Jim shook his head. That information spurred Blair on to break the chair, he was tied to. But that thing was sturdier than it looked. All he managed was to break off two legs, but didn't get his arms free. Watching Blair awkwardly balancing on the remaining legs, Jim had to laugh against better judgement. Blair turned and gave him the stink eye.

Placating his friend he tried his luck to break his own chair. But a horrible pain shot up his leg. His miserable whimper alerted Blair and forgotten was the chair. He hobbled closer and inspected Jim with great concern.

Blair made an inquisitive noise, when he obviously couldn't identify the source of pain. Jim pointed to his right leg. Blair hobbled closer and then around Jim, for what, Jim couldn't figure out. Grabbling for the ropes around Jim's wrists Blair had turned around working on them without seeing them. Jim helped by tucking like mad and got his arms free. Immediately he bent forward to get the ropes around his legs off. He got rid of his gag, when he heard voices coming closer. 

Blair grunted urgently. Jim shushed him and worked Blair's ropes off. His hands free Blair got fast rid of the gag. The legs followed before he broke down with the chair.

Blair peered questioningly at Jim. Jim held his raised finger in front of his lips and Blair nodded understanding. Jim lead them to the back of the warehouse. He gritted his teeth against the soaring pain and Blair wordlessly shoved himself against Jim's side and wrapped a strong arm around his middle. 

Even Blair could hear the voices now. It was just enough time to slip out of the windows to reach the car and make a safe escape.


End file.
